


ghostinnit

by mothboybrainrot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Absolute Pain, Angst, Gen, dream/fundy is mentioned a small bit, ghostbur being ghostbur, ghosts can give humans hugs but not the other way around, not beta read we die like men, reference to suicide, this really hurt to write, tommy is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothboybrainrot/pseuds/mothboybrainrot
Summary: “Tommy this is Tubbo! He is president of L’manberg and he was your best friend”Moments of silence pass, Tommy turns to Ghostbur.“I don’t think I remember him, Ghostbur”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 630





	ghostinnit

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend and I were talking about the concept of tommy being a ghost and how tubbo would react so I wrote this  
> I highly recommend listening to I'm Sorry Boris by Wilbur while reading this, I was listening to it while writing and it hurts even more

_ TommyInnit fell from a high place and tried to swim in lava _

It wouldn’t stop replaying in his head. Everytime he remembered that moment, the same deep feeling of guilt rushed over him. He rubbed his eyes harshly and sighed, he barely slept anymore. He got nightmares every night and every time he woke up, Tommy was nowhere to be seen.

“Mr President? We’re here” Tubbo slowly raises his head to Fundy, reaching his arm out. Tubbo grabs his hand and Fundy lifts him out of the boat. Tubbo looks around for a few moments, he was unfamiliar with the land but Dream said this is where he was banished too. The sun had set a few hours ago, this was the only time he had a chance to slip away from his duties as president. He slowly took a few steps forward, he turned back to look at Dream.

“I can lead the way” Dream walked past Tubbo and up past the slight hill. Tubbo followed, Fundy behind him. They walked past a white tent, Tubbo wanted to stop to look but Dream was already walking ahead. Fundy stood still to wait for him to catch up then they caught up to Dream. They stopped at the end of the dirt path and there was some sort of entrance made of logs, Dream stepped aside and gestured for the other two to walk in. There were only a few lanterns lighting up the campsite, Tubbo wrapped his arms around his chest as he suddenly felt cold.

“Ghostbur” Dream called out in a monotone voice. The ghost popped his head out the door of the small cabin with a surprised expression.

“Oh hello everyone! We weren’t expecting visitors this late” Ghostbur shuffles back inside to put things away then comes back out. There was another ghost trailing behind him, Tubbo froze. He felt his entire body go cold.

“Hello Dream! Hello my son!” Ghostbur smiled brightly then noticed Tubbo. “Oh Tubbo! It’s been forever, are you cold? Let me get you a blanket” Ghostbur quickly rushed inside and came back with a blanket. Tubbo didn’t move to grab it so Fundy grabbed it and wrapped it around his shoulders. Tubbo stared at the other ghost and they stared back. The other ghost cocked his head to the side with confusion. Ghostbur seemed to pick up on his confusion.

“Tommy this is Tubbo! He is president of L’manberg and he was your best friend” 

Moments of silence pass, Tommy turns to Ghostbur.

“I don’t think I remember him, Ghostbur” He says weakly. It was quiet, it was just above a whisper but Tubbo heard it loud and clear. Dream and Fundy had warned him about Tommy’s memory but it still broke him. Fundy placed his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder and patted it, he tried giving him a smile. He walked to where Dream was standing and leaned into his side, Dream kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arm around him. 

Tubbo was lost for words, the guilt piled on him more as he took in Tommy’s appearance. His clothes were ripped still even in his ghost form, his pale skin peeked through the holes in his red and white shirt. His white eyes were emotionless, the bags under his eyes emphasised the look more. 

Tubbo choked on a sob as Tommy looked at him. Tears fell down his face, his heart torn into pieces as he struggled to open his mouth.

“Tommy…” Tubbo’s voice cracked and his vision blurred more from tears. “I’m so sorry. I wish.. I wish” Tubbo’s knees began to give in and his heart stuttered for a moment. 

“Can I have a hug? Can you hug me?” Tubbo shakily opened his arms. Tommy looked at Ghostbur for approval, the other ghost softly nodded.

Tommy hesitantly walked up to Tubbo and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Tubbo desperately tried to wrap his arms around his best friend but his arms just went through his body. Tubbo put his arms by his side and sobbed as he felt Tommy’s arms around him. They were cold but he could still feel them. 

The memories came back again in that moment. Tommy falling into the lava.

Tubbo let out a scream as he sobbed more, he fell to his knees. 

“I wish it was me that died” 

**Author's Note:**

> im in pain


End file.
